Best Kind of Revenge
by Yagamireader
Summary: Kyle helps Tweek get revenge on Craig


Tweek twitches anxiously in the corner of an extremely loud party. He was still trying to figure out why Token had insisted he come to the blowout. He didn't drink, he didn't dance, and he most certainly didn't mingle. Especially since his ex-boyfriend was currently hanging all over Thomas across the room.

He flinched visibly as they suddenly began making out for everyone to see. " You got forced here against your will to I see," came a voice beside him. Tweek screeched loudly and squeezed his eyes shut in shock. He looked over once his heart stopped trying to beat out of his chest. He was met with green eyes and red hair.

" Gah! Kyle!" Tweek hollered unnecessarily loud. Kyle raised his eyebrows and gave a sideways grin. Tweek dropped his eyes to stare at his feet in embarrassment. " Yeah -ngh- Token said it would make me feel better but so far it has just made me feel worse," he muttered as his eyes wondered back to the display across the room.

Kyle's eyes followed Tweek's and took in the sight he most certainly didn't want to see. He looked back to the blond beside him and saw the devastated look on his face. " You know," Kyle said, pulling Tweek's eyes back towards him. " The best way to get even is to have more fun than he is."

Tweek scoffed at the suggestion and rolled his eyes. " How did you suggest I do that?" he asked, his voice full of disbelief.

" Well first, we are going to get drunk," Kyle said matter-of-factly. Tweek opened his mouth to argue but Kyle put a finger to his lips. He leaned in close, his lips brushing against Tweek's ear. " Then we are going to make a display of going upstairs where, if you are open to it, I am going to fuck you until you scream my name."

Tweek pulled back with a shiver, his eyes wide. He had never slept with anyone other than Craig. He stared at Kyle for one beat and then two. " Okay," he finally replied shakily.

Kyle grinned wildly at him and grabbed his hand to pull him towards the kitchen. " Good. First let's go and get you a drink."

The next hour passer in a blue of drinking and Kyle's fingers any open skin he could reach. Kyle placed Tweek with his drinks six that by three time the hour was up he felt good but nowhere close to overly drunk.

Kyle puller him close as he finished his last drink, his lips ghosted over the blinds neck, pulling a whimper from him. " What do you say we make that open display?" Kyle whispered devilishly. Tweek nodded enthusiastically. " Follow my lead and act way drunker than you actually are."

Kyle pulled him towards the steps. They stumbled with exaggeration, stumbling into other party goers. They made a point of loudly tripping up the stairs, giggling along the way. Tweek caught a glimpse of Craig staring with shock and worry.

At the top of the stairs Kyle pulled him to the first empty room in a hurry. As soon as the door slammed shut Kyle had his lips against Tweek's, his tongue seeking entrance.

There clothes were off and Tweek was on his back, on the bed, before he could realize what was happening. For a small moment he regretted being drunk until he felt Kyle's mouth gliding across his chest and attaching to a nipple. He doesn't remember it ever feeling this good when he was with Craig. It was a blur of hot mouths and needy moans so far.

Kyle's face appeared above him and Tweek looked into his arousal filled eyes. " Your just as beautiful as I thought you would be," Kyle whispered as he dragged fingers through blond locks. " We can still stop you know," he added as his fingers trailed down Tweek's stomach.

" Please don't stop," Tweek immediately pleaded. Immediately there was a familiar click of the lube bottle opening. Tweek momentarily wondered where it had come from until he felt a finger pushing into him. " Oh God," he gasped as the finger searched and stretched.

It was only a minute before he heard himself begging for more. Kyle immediately obliged adding a second finger. Tweek pushed himself down in the fingers, already wanting more. Kyle groaned at the display, bringing his lips down to suckle on Tweek's neck. " Hm, you look so good on my fingers sweetheart. Can't wait to see you on my cock," he growled hotly into the skin.

Tweek keener at the suggestion pushing himself further onto the fingers inside him. " Please, Kyle. Please, I need more. Need you inside me. Please," he begged.

" Got to stretch you out right so I don't hurt you sweetheart," Kyle answered, adding a third finger. Tweet felt a twinge at the stretch, making him quickly glad that Kyle was a patient man.

Minutes passed as Kyle stretched him and teased him. Never once touching his leaking clock. Just as he was about to beg Kyle pulled his fingers away leaving him feeling empty. " You ready sweetheart?"

" God yes! Kyle, please, need your cock! Need it!" he begged loudly. He heard Kyle chuckle then he felt the blunt head of his cock pushing inside. Tweek threw his head back at the full feeling. Kyle bottomed out and sat still to watch Tweek for any sign of discomfort.

Tweek was breathing heavy, his eyes closed, his face twisted in ecstasy. When his eyes finally opened he met Kyle's pupil blown eyes. " Thought you were gonna fuck me until I screamed your name," Tweek snarked at him. Kyle growled, pulling out and slamming back in quick and hard, drawing Tweek's breath away.

They set a brutal pace that Tweek could barely wrap his head around. His body, however, kept up, meeting every thrust with one of his own. Then one of them must of shifted because Kyle began plowing into Tweek's prostate.

" Oh God! Kyle! Right there! Please! Oh fuck!" Tweek yelled loudly. He felt Kyle grin against his throat and latch on with his teeth. Kyle left a mark to let everyone know what was his.

" Can you come untouched sweetheart?" Kyle crooned as he continued slamming into Tweek. " I bet Craig never ducked you this good. Bet he never got close to making you come untouched."

Tweek whined loudly and shook his head. " No, never! Oh God," he replied in between breaths and moans.

" Your so close, aren't you?" Kyle questioned. Tweek felt Kyle's his stutter slightly and knew he wasn't the only one who was falling apart. " Say my name, Tweek," he ground out.

" Kyle," he whined out, the heat in his belly winding tighter.

" Again," Kyle growled.

" Kyle!" he said louder, his body tensing all over, his thighs shaking with anticipation.

" Scream my name just like you promised, sweetheart. Come on my cock," he barely gasped as he lost the last of his rhythm. All it took was one last slam into his prostate and Tweek was screaming Kyle's name. He came sticky white all over his chest and stomach.

Kyle followed closely behind him with a grunt and a sigh. He collapsed in top of Tweek who hummed at the weight in top of him. Kyle nuzzled his nose into the crook of the blond boys neck and breathed in deep. " I've wanted to do that for so long. God Tweek you don't even know," he breathed out contently.

" Brovloski! Don't make me break down this damn door!" came a yell and a bang from the other side. Tweek looked wild eyed over towards the door, while Kyle chuckled.

" That's been going on for at least the last five minutes. You just couldn't hear it over your own ecstasy," Kyle whispered in his ear with amusement.

Tweek sighed and pushed Kyle. " I'll take care of it before he really breaks down the door," he said with exasperation. He padded naked across the room, Kyle's come leaking down his thighs. He threw open the door to a crowd led by Craig greeting him. " What is so damn important that you are interrupting my post orgasmic bliss, Craig Tucker," he lectured as he stood for everyone to see.

Craig stood, his arms hanging at his side, completely surprised. " I… You were so drunk. I was worried," he mumbled, red in the face

" My sex life is no longer any of your business, Craig. Nor is it anyone else's here."

" He's taking advantage of you Tweek. I know he got you drunk but you have to see that," Craif said as he mixed forward to try and cover Tweej from the others' view.

" Number one, if I didn't want to drink, I wouldn't. Number two, if I didn't want to he in here, I wouldn't. Number three, kiss my come filled ass Craig Tucker," he lectured before slamming the door in Craig's face.

Kyle guffawed at the scene clutching his stomach, rolling back and forth. " That was the best thing I've ever seen," get said in between bouts of laughter. " Now get over here do I can kiss that come filled ass."

Tweek giggled and jumped back under the covers. Kyle had been right. This was the best kind of revenge.


End file.
